Sage Mode: Phoenix
A sage mode centered around one of the mythical creatures, the phoenix. History Branches Typically the legendary bird is usually portrayed being on fire but their are other legends that show the bird being made up of different forms such as lightning, water, wind, and more ; because of the many different variations in legends they're different teachings for the Phoenix Mode. Fire Branch Those who went for fire were known to give off more heat around themselves and were capable of handling hotter environments as well as keeping themselves warm in colder environments. In terms of combat those who went with fire seemed to have fire burst from their taijutsu based attacks. Fire branch users usually had to stay away from teams because of how much heat they would give off during combat. Fire jutsu was boosted because of the flames the users could produce. *Advantages **Increased defense due to the area around the user becoming hotter. **Heat based shock-wave when using Taijutsu. **Able to sense heat. **Mobility and Perception increase but strength stays the same. **Have more of a natural defense against fire based jutsu. **Capable of handling warm and cold environments easier. **Fire Jutsu is boosted even more because of the flames the user could produce. *Disadvantages **Due to the increase of heat given off from the body upon exiting the mode the user feels the effects of the heat. This disadvantage can be countered by water nature. **Teammates cannot get close to them as it counts as a double-edge sword for even their allies. **Takes more damage from water jutsu. **Becomes easier to spot making it harder for the user to hide. **Cannot be used if too angry otherwise fire begins to quickly erupt from the user and quickly begins to spread as it tries to consume anything in its path. This results in a loss of consciousness until chakra is depleted to less then 10%. Water Branch Those who went for water were known for giving off a chill around themselves and were capable of handling colder environments as well as keeping themselves cool around warm environments. In terms of combat those who went with water seemed to be more flexible in taijutsu and gave off short little burst of water when they attacked. Water branch users only had to keep their distance from teams if they weren't in close-combat as the close-combat would actually heat themselves up to the point the team would not be in danger. Water jutsu was boosted because of the water the user could produce. *Advantages **Increased defense due to the area around the user becoming colder. **Cold based shock-wave when using Taijutsu. **Able to sense water. **Mobility and Perception increase but strength stays the same. **Have more of a natural defense against water based jutsu. **Capable of handling warm and cold environments easier. **Water Jutsu is boosted even more because of the water the user could produce. *Disadvantages **Due to the drop of temperature given off from the body upon exiting the mode the user feels the effects of the sudden drop of temperature. This disadvantage can be countered by fire nature. **Teammates can get close to them if the user is using taijutsu otherwise if the sage is not using taijutsu then the temperature in the area will continue to drop, effecting the allies as well. **Takes more damage from earth jutsu. **Cannot be used if too angry otherwise the sage will create a hurricane through their rage. This results in a loss of consciousness until chakra is depleted to less then 10%. Wind Branch Those who went for wind were known for giving off a gust of wind around themselves and were capable of reflecting things around them that had a physical form. In terms of combat those who went with wind were quicker and capable of blocking swords with their own skin because of the wind making their own bodies sharp much like a sword as well. Wind branch users had to make sure they kept control of the emotion, anger, otherwise the wind around themselves would increase to such degree it would create a tornado ; eventually the tornado would die down after the user was depleted of chakra. Wind jutsu were boosted in this form because of the wind coming off from the user. Lightning Branch Earth Branch Universal Advantages *Increased Healing Factor. *Able to break genjutsu easier. *Increase of jutsu range and strength Universal Disadvantages *Anger has an effect on the branches differently. (Info on each branch) *Takes more damage from the opposite. (Fire to Water, Wind to Fire, etc) *Backlash effect from exiting. (Info on each branch) Trivia *Ryuu Uzumaki is part of the Fire Branch. *Ryuu Uzumaki is the only known Phoenix Sage to date. *The picture demonstrates a Fire Branch user trying to reach a state of zen with their emotions in order to not burn their friend to death. *It can be said that the imperfections of this sage mode not only affect the user but those around them. *The other four branches can only be currently learned from Akira or Ryuu as they are the only 'known' people with knowledge of the Phoenix Sages.